


Bippedee Bippedee Boo

by Aves_Pruritus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I might draw this IDK MAYBE, Some hinted Terra/Aqua from Terra's inner monologue but yeah, Typical Fantasy Violence, Vanitas makes a tiny appearance but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aves_Pruritus/pseuds/Aves_Pruritus
Summary: Terra's side of the story in BBS. Terra finds himself in a different world, per the usual in his adventure, but the magic in it causes his armor to turn into tailcoats and dress shoes. Coincidentally, he meets a young girl in rags named Cinderella who needs to go to the royal ball.(A fix it story where there are actual people in the palace and the Unversed haven't appeared just yet.Also, Terra in a suit. Come on, why not?)





	Bippedee Bippedee Boo

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a confession in Tumblr about how they wished Terra could've gone to the ball during his sequence at Castle of Dreams. 
> 
> Someone shared it on our KH group and I said I was gonna make a fixit fix and YES, Terra has a new outfit here.
> 
> I wrote this months ago, but finally decided to do SOMETHING about it. Next chapter might come within October, but with college, IDK.
> 
> Enjoy for now!

He looks yonder at the world he had just left. The Enchanted Forest was a peaceful place for most parts of his stay there, yet hid wonders and horrors Terra never expected from such a nice flower field.

He sighs, feeling down. The young Keyblade wielder had just begun his journey to follow Master Xehanort, a task he hopes will grant him favor after failing Master Eraqus' exam, but already he had caused, though unintentional, distress to a World's habitant. That poor girl, probably years younger than him, ran away from Terra when she thought his strike was to land on her. It was meant for a giant Unversed, but the memory of her panic still haunted him regardless.

"Dammit, I have to be careful...", Terra tells himself remorsefully. He gathers up his resolves and looks to the next bright World.

As his Glider approached what he remembered from his studies as The Midnight Castle, a glistening light radiating as he enters and embraces for impact.

Hopefully, the Unversed haven't caused too much chaos as of yet there. One can only wonder how the people are faring.

Terra allowed the World's light engulf him, mentally preparing for when his feet will touch solid ground, Glider back to his Keyblade's form.

It feels warm and welcoming, the lights every World emits, well, from what he experienced from The Enchanted Forest so far. There also was a pang of hurt he only felt fleetingly, like someone had pinched his side and ran of. Looks like the Unverse have already entered it as well. He would do away with them soon enough.

The light and warm soon faded, allowing him to open his eyes and look around. It was nighttime, the only illumination being the pale moon's soft glow over shrouded forestry. Infront of him is a wooden bench and a small bird bath.

But no birds. No night sounds. Not even the crickets make noise. The Unversed were definitely around.

The young Keblade wielder started to walk to a clearing with light coming from what looked like a manor, the feel of his clothes outs him off and he stops.

"What on... Woah." Terra, for the first time since coming there, looked at himself.

He almost gasped as his leather gloves were now white silk. His usual brown and loose pants where now beige, tailored it seemed to fit and highlight his form, the ends tucked inside black leather riding boots with his Keyblade armor as metal ornamentals in the heels and front. Terra's black tanktop and suspenders became a black cotton button-up, draped with a tailcoat of bright orange leather.

"This can't be....real?", he doubtfully muses, but runs over to the bird bath to look at himself in the water's reflection. Somehow, even his hair, spiky in it's true form, slicks back into a short ponytail, his bangs left unchanged but less messy than he would prefer. A black hat with gold trimmings adorns his head.

The brunet takes a step back from the bird bath, not even recognizing the young man his reflection showed. What is this? Was this World affecting his outter look with some unique kind of magic?

And more importantly, why did everything feel so tight? Terra keeps fidgeting in his new clothes: untucking pants, wriggling his leather-covered feet, pulling at the collar of his shirt because it felt like he was being strangled. Master Eraqus never mentioned such magic to....

At the remembrance of his teacher, Terra stiffens, then slouches and sighs. Right. He's here to follow Xehanort and the mysterious masked boy who came with him. He can't mess this up now, not like with the last world.

Collecting himself, new clothes be darn, the brunet braces himself, scouting his surroundings further incase the Unversed do show up to reek havoc. He decides to continue further through the oath and sure enough, a clearing infrom of a large estate greets him. Lights from the windows indicating that people lived there and are still awake.

The clearing he's stopped by has a small vegetable garden, some decorated arches, and a large fountain. That's when the wheels in Terra's head began to turn: the Unversed could harm these locals if they were to step outside. He hasn't spotted any yet, but he has to inform the family before—

A horse neigh interrups his thoughts, followed by the clattering of wheels and hooves. From the corners of the manor, he sees a carriage leaving the estate, galloping towards the town nearby, a huge, bright castle towering over all in the distance.

Terra watches after the carriage, a sigh of relief. At least with whoever the residents were, they're away from the area. They'll be safe.

Suddenly, the sounds of doors unlocking and the sobbing of what appears to be a young woman at heard behind him. Terra swiftly turns around to see indeed a young woman crying, blonde hair, wearing torn phone no and white clothing, running out of the manor to kneel and weep over the fountain.

Her sobs make her shoulders shake, downhearted tone that broke the brunet's heart to hear. "My dress! My friends worked so hard... Now I'll never be able to go to the ball!"

The woman hasn't noticed him yet, but Terra ponders in whether or not he should come over to comfort the woman. He isn't sure if it wouldn't be like last time, accidentally frightening the poor girl who saw his defensive stance against the Unversed. He is cautious yet also distraught at the poor woman crying in front of her.

Man, he really hopes this won't screw him or this world up this time.

Taking off his hat, Terra slowly goes over to the girl, facing her. It was then that he noticed one of his new pockets carrying a handkerchief, so he takes it out, ready to offer it. He then gently lowers himself to a kneeling position and says softly, "Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?"

His questioning rouses the woman form her crying and looks up to meet his eyes. Her eyes, while in shock, were so tear laced that he himself begins to show his pity on his face. The woman backs away from him, understandably surprised and paranoid around a stranger coming to her home. It's only when she spots the handkerchief in his hand that she relaxes somewhat, dazed but trusting.

"Oh... Thank you", the lady speaks between sniffles, taking the fabric from him to dab at her eyes, but halfway through begins to cry again.

It made Terra straightens again. "What's wrong?"

It takes a few moments for her to compose herself, wiping at hers while breathing propetly again. She looks at her lap, then the handkerchief Terra offered before looking up, but not directly at him. She sounds tired but misty-eyed as she says, "Oh, it's the Royal Ball. Everyone's going there to meet the Prince. And my stepmother promised that if I finished all my chores and found a dress, I could go, but then my stepsisters got jealous of my dress and they...and they..."

She starts sobbing again, but this time with more composure. If what he heard was right, the girl's sisters tore her dress to shreds. What an awful thing to do to their sister. Terra takes one of her hands in his and gently pats them. Aqua always did this with him when they were kids and he got hurt during his early days in training. They always made him feel better to a degree.

With a gentle voice, he coos, "Hey, it's alright. Don't cry anymore. You'll be alright." He then squints his face, made a quirky smile like Aqua did, and added, "I bet even ballgowns, they didn't look as good as you would've, Miss..."

Oh, dang. He doesn't even know her name and he's already counseling her while holding her hands. He can feel his ears heat up at the thought, but he couldn't bring himself to let go.

After a few more days of the handkerchief to her face, the girl perked up, give a small smile back to him and warming said, "I'm Cinderella. My father owned this estate before he remarried, then he died and left the place to Lady Tremaine—that's my stepmother. What's your name, sir?"

"Oh, umm. Terra," the brunet replies bashfully, letting her hands go as scratches his neck awkwardly. "Nice to meet you, Cinderella. I, uhh, come by because I got lost in the forest."

Okay, that's only half true, but how is he going to explain World's and Keyblade Wielders and Unversed to her at such a state?

"Nice to meet you too, Terra" Cinderella greets back in a welcoming demeanor, but then as her gaze went back to her dress, she mood grows somber again. She sighs, defeated almost. "So much for going to the ball. I wanted to dance and meet new people..." She begins to cry again, albeit softer.

Again, the sight stings Terra's heart. "I'm so sorry. Just wish there was something I could do."

After he spoke, Terra feels a strong, bright aura form near them. It seems Cinderella notices as well, stopping midcry to look at the fountain they were perched on. Light began to collect near them, slowly coming together to form a shape. No, a _person!_

Little by little, the light forms the silhouette of a person until they disperse, revealing a kind-looking old lady in a blew travelling cloak. She was plump with dimples on her cheeks, her hair white, and a pink ribbon tied around her chin. Terra takes note of a glowing white wand in her hands. They just met, but like with Cinderella, he feels she could be trusted.

"Oh my!", Cinderella exclaims, looking up to the old lady as the other pats her hair. The young man himself stands up, hat in his hands as he stares at the kind smile in awe.

The newcomer then gives off such a motherly smile as she glances between them. "Hello, Cinderella. Hello, Terra."

**Author's Note:**

> GFDI I edited this whole chapter, then the page resets and all my editing with it. So much for making this look nice...
> 
> Dammit, this is why I need a beta reader.
> 
> Anywho, let's hope I deliver on October.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
